earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Amazons
History Amazons are a nation of warrior women living on Paradise Island. Their nation capital is Themyscira. Hippolyta was a young woman in a tribe made up of hunter and gatherers. After the able-bodied men in her tribe were killed by raiders, Hippolyta established a nation called “Amazonia” somewhere in ancient Greece. There, she ruled as a respected warlady; keeping the company of gods and kings alike. Early on, Hippolyta swore fealty to the gods of Olympus, among two other Amazons (one unnamed and Nubia) in their bid to overthrown the Titans. For this, Hippolyta was gifted with divine empowerment, including immortality. A few centuries later, Hippolyta fell from grace when Zeus sent his son Heracles to prove that Hera was wrong in her claim the Amazon queen could not be laid flat by a man. Humiliated in the eyes of her people, Hippolyta exiled herself to a mystical paradise originally meant as a haven for immortals alone. However, without Hippolyta, the Amazon clans soon split apart and began to fall to conflict. When she learned that Amazonia had fallen, Hippolyta came out of exile to broker a deal to save her people, asking Zeus to give her people rights to the island paradise. Zeus agreed for a price. In sealing the deal with Zeus (figuratively and literally), Hippolyta secured a future for her people and for herself, in the form of a daughter: Diana. She then united the Amazon tribes (Nubia's African tribe, the Banna-Maighdeaúil). In the early days of Themyscira, it was Circe’s working that helped guide the island’s relocating, making her instrumental in drafting of the scattered Amazonian tribes. However, a schism developed between Circe and her queen as Hippolyta continued to push for more isolation from the realm of mortals. This interfered with Circe’s research as she had covertly been abducting test subjects from the mortal realm for her magical experiments. When Hippolyta pressed the matter further, Circe retaliated by transforming the youngest of Hippolyta's daughter into a pig and placing her with the stock of creatures soon to be butchered for a royal feast. Fortunately for young Donna, Circe’s trickery was discovered by Hippolyta's other daughters and Circe was banished (because Hippolyta knew no prison would hold her) to the mortal realm and then used Circe’s own magical devices to place the island outside of Circe’s reach. Usually Amazons kept to themselves, rarely venturing to the mortal realm (princess Diana went there during Trojan war and the Hundred Years’ War of Europe). Only recently Themyscira established connection with the world through Diana, when she became the ambassador of Themyscira. In the wake of the events of the September 11th, 2001, the U.S. Government was interested in gaining Themyscira's assistance in the war on terror. Diana knew her mother had no interest in the wars of men, but Diana agreed to help the military on condition she’ll be given an undercover identity to help her enjoy life. Wonder Woman became an icon for women everywhere, and other amazons took her role. With Themyscira becoming a member of the United Nations, people seeking to immigrate to Themyscira can relocate to Reform Island (on of islands in the archipelago). Trivia and Notes Trivia * While residing among the Amazons are a breed of half-Amazon and half-Olympian hybrids, these beings are considered by ARGUS xenobiologists to fall under the classification of 'deity', specifically the subspecies of 'demigod'.E27 Xenofile: Terrans * Exoristos, or exile, is the title given to any Amazon who leaves Themyscira when not on a mission whether it's self-imposed or mandated by Hippolyta. Links and References * List of Amazons Category:Species